Bashin Episode 42
The forty-second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. At last Bashin and Jack Knight battle, but King Uchuuchouten brings real spirits into the match. Summary As Bashin and Jack Knight prepare for their match, the dome's ceiling opens. Outside, it appears to be night, even though it's daytime. Bashin summons his first spirit, DarkDinohound, but rather than a hologram, the actual spirit comes out. In the battle, Bashin takes the lead, as Jack Knight loses four lives in one turn, rather than blocking. However, Jack Knight easily turns it around, leaving Bashin with only one life as well. After messing up further, Bashin manages to make a comeback. He gets Siegfried to the field, as well as a resurrected Diranos, which was destroyed earlier. In a final gamble, Bashin uses the magic Invincible Shield, which will give his spirit immunity from anything but white and yellow effects. He does this fully knowing that white is Jack Knight's preferred color. Jack Knight, who actually does have a white magic card in his hand, doesn't move. He asks Bashin why he did this. Bashin replies that it's because he wants J to remember that white is his color. Jack Knight starts to cry and says that white is the only color he can't bring himself to use now. Now, he's the black Jack Knight. Bashin replies that it doesn't matter what color he uses, because he's not Jack Knight, but their friend, J. Bashin finishes the battle, and J is content to admit defeat. He removes his black cape, and he and Bashin run to hug each other, agreeing that the battle was incredibly fun. Then, Uchuuchouten appears, calling Bashin to his summit. Bashin opens the gate, and is summoned into Isekai world like a spirit. Bashin asks if he'll be the best card battler in the universe if he defeats Uchuuchouten. Uchuuchouten says this is true. Bashin wants to thank him, for giving him the chance to battle J. He asks if both J and his father can be released from Thousand Spirits Group. Uchuuchouten replies that the both of them already quit. Bashin explains that he and J promised to defeat Uchuuchouten together. Therefore, he requests to postpone their battle. Uchuuchouten allows this, and transports Bashin back to the real world. J and his father both realize the other had resigned. Kiano promises to talk to J more face-to-face in the future. Meanwhile, Elliott reveals to Masako that he also resigned, and apologizes to her. Number Nine, who has changed into a red suit, stands alone in a room and says that the time for games is over. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The white magic, Invincible Shield, resolved Bashin and J's match. Like Bashin and J, red and white are actually best together. Matches Bashin vs. Jack Knight Turn 1 (Bashin): -Bashin summons DarkDinohound. Turn 29 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Rock-Golem, Sharkhammer and Deep-Arnold. On Jack Knight's field is Dualcannon-Bell, and The Sacred Mjolnir at LV3. He also has a nexus, The Fruit of Life. Both have five lives. -Bashin deploys a nexus, The Plateau of Duel. Then, he summons The TwinRowdy Diranos at LV2. He uses a magic card, Magic Hammer, which destroys the top 5 cards on Jack Knight's deck. -Bashin attacks with all four of his spirits. Jack Knight takes a life for each. One life remains. Turn 30 (J): -With The Plateau of Duel's effect, The TwinRowdy Diranos is refreshed on Jack Knight's start step. -Jack Knight summons The Gigantic Thor at LV3. -Jack Knight attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. He uses Invisible Cloak on Dualcannon-Bell, and attacks with that as well. Bashin takes a life for each. Three lives remain. -Jack Knight attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Bashin takes a life. Two lives remain. Jack Knight destroys The Sacred Mjolnir to refresh The Gigantic Thor. -Jack Knight attacks with The Gigantic Thor again. Bashin takes a life. One life remains. Jack Knight destroys Dualcannon-Bell to refresh The Gigantic Thor. -Jack Knight attacks with Thor again. Bashin blocks with Diranos, which is destroyed. Turn 31 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The MobileFortress Castle-Golem at LV2. Since Bashin has one nexus on his field, with Castle-Golem's effect when summoned, he destroys 5 cards from Jack Knight's deck. -Bashin attacks with Deep-Arnold. Jack Knight uses Pure Elixir to refresh Thor. He blocks with Thor. Deep-Arnold is destroyed. Then, Jack Knight plays Silent Wall to end the turn. Turn 32 (J): -Jack Knight brings The Gigantic Thor down to LV1. Using Thor as a tribute, he summons The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. -Jack Knight attacks with The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. With its effect when attacking, all non-red spirits with 4000BP or less are destroyed. This includes Bashin's Rock-Golem and Sharkhammer. For the attack, Bashin blocks with Castle-Golem. Because both spirits have the same BP, he uses the magic, Scramble, to add +3000BP. Jack Knight also uses magic, Lightning Ballista, with adds +5000 to his double symbol Dark Siegfried. Castle-Golem is destroyed. Turn 33 (Bashin): -Bashin draws Fourth Draw, which he plays. He draws until he has 4 cards in his hand. Then, he summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV2. He uses magic, Call of Lost, to return The TwinRowdy Diranos to his hand, which he also summons at LV2. -Bashin attacks with Diranos. Jack Knight uses Pure Elixir to refresh The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried and blocks. Then, Bashn plays Invincible Shield on Siegfried. This gives it immunity against Red, Purple, Green and Blue. For the attack, The TwinRowdy Diranos is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with The DragonEmperor Siegfried. Jack Knight takes his last life. Winner: Bashin Cards Used Red BS01-118: Call of Lost BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-077: The Plateau of Duel BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos BS04-118: Fourth Draw BS04-004: DarkDinohound BS04-091: Lightning Ballista BS04-X13: The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried Green BS01-107: The Fruit of Life White BS01-098: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-141: Invisible Cloak BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-144: Silent Wall BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-100: Invincible Shield BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor Blue BS03-080: Rock-Golem BS03-082: Sharkhammer BS03-089: Deep-Arnold BS03-144: Magic Hammer BS03-145: Scramble BS04-X14: The MobileFortress Castle-Golem Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Smile- Kouzo Mito Elliott- Chafurin Kiano- Nobuhiko Kakegawa Number Seven- Daisuke Kishio King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Main Staff Script: Shôtarô Suga Storyboard: Mitsuru Hongo Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Trivia Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin